Lex Luthor Jr.
Lex Luthor Jr. was a Human-Lexorian hybrid businessman and scientist who served as the third CEO of LexCorp. Biography Early life Lex Luthor Jr. was born on September 28, 1974 in New York City, New York to the notorious businessman Lex Luthor and the alien Ardora. The young Lex, however, grew up believing one of his father's wives, Lillian, to be his birth mother. Luthor attended boarding school near Chicago from an early age. In 1984, Lex's brother Lucas was born. His step-mother suffocated Lucas in early infancy during a bout of severe post-partum depression. Lex discovered the murder and took the blame, fearing his father would harm his mother but knowing he would not be harmed as he believed that he was Lex Sr.'s only remaining son. He then repressed the memory and grew up believing that he really had killed his brother. After the death of Lillian in 1985, Lex was raised without real affection, parenting, or love. Instead, Lex Sr. lavished Lex with money and gifts and sent him away to expensive, exclusive boarding schools. Even though his nanny Pamela Jenkins promised to stay and raise Lex, Lex Sr. forced her to leave. Years later, she returned to see him, seeking his forgiveness before she succumbed to her cancer. He also spent some time with his half-sister Lena Luthor II. In 1999, Lex took Amanda Rothman to Club Zero, knowing she would see her fiancé Jude Royce flirting with other girls. When Jude attacked Lex, Amanda shot and killed him. Lex Sr. handled the incident in such a way that Lex's name stayed out of the papers. Lex later graduated from Princeton University with a Bachelor's degree in biochemical engineering in less than four years and was taking a break from graduate studies at Yale in 2001 when he was sent to live in Smallville to manage the Smallville Fertilizer Plant #3. Move to Smallville On his first day in Smallville, Lex was driving on the Loeb Bridge when he lost control of his car and accidentally hit Jon Kent; they both fell into the river. Jon used his powers to save Lex from drowning, and so began their friendship and Lex's obsessive investigations. As a businessman, Lex was shown to be both smart and generous, but not always successful. He successfully protected his employees from layoffs by finding other ways to cut expenses when profits were down, but Clark Kent and Lois Lane resisted his interest in investing in the Kent Farm. Lex showed his callousness when he renewed his relationship with Victoria Hardwick as a means to an end, and showed his ruthlessness when he blackmailed Roger Nixon and later stuffed an auditor in the trunk of his car. Despite the fact that Lex had made the plant profitable, Lex Sr. wanted Lex in New York. Lex refused to go, saying the relationships he developed in Smallville were too important to him. In response, Lex organized an employee buyout of the plant which Lex Sr. was trying to block by buying the Smallville Savings and Loan. When the tornado hit, Lex Sr. was injured, and Lex hesitated before saving him. In the wake of the tornado, Lex got his father to the hospital and approved a surgery which failed to save his eyesight. Lex was briefly married to Indries Moomji while under the influence of her super pheromones. She would use his influence to turn him against Jon. During his stay at the mansion, Lex Sr. had been insisting and approving for accommodations to compensate for his blindness to Lex's dismay. When Rachel Dunleavy arrived in town claiming to be the biological mother of Lex Sr.'s son, Lex at first thought that she was his mother, but later learned that she was referring to someone else. Lex and his father also fought over control of the Kawatche Caves. Lex later met Dr. Helen Bryce at the hospital. Though she was hesitant to enter a relationship as she remembered a previous encounter at the Metropolitan Hospital Center in New York City. Helen gave up a fellowship and moved into the mansion with Lex. He made a great leap forward and showed real trust when he shared with Helen his room of obsessions. When an ex-boyfriend showed up in Smallville and beat her within an inch of her life, he very nearly killed him, but it was his love for her that pulled him back from the edge. It was then that he decided to propose to her. Lex Sr. was later shot with Lex being one of the suspects. Afterward, Lex left New York City to meet his old friend Malcolm Barnes, as he claimed to have made a breakthrough on the cave's hieroglyphics. When he arrived, Malcolm was discovered to be dead, with notes that claimed Lex to be the killer. He was eventually apprehended by the FBI and informed that his Swiss bank account was emptied. With Jon's help, he managed to retreat and decided to visit his father with the intent to shoot him. Lex Sr. was accused of his account being stolen, only to discover that the money was still there until a recent withdrawal was made. Lex was then escorted out by security, only to discover that the guards were FBI Agents, prompting him to escape. He got a Taxi ride only to discover that the driver was the cop who discovered Malcolm's death. After evading a gunfire, Lex discovered that the FBI Agents were all hired actors, with Malcolm behind the charade. The intent was for Lex to be arrested for killing his father, so that his employer would get control of LexCorp while he would get the contents of Lex's bank account. The employer was revealed to be Clive Reston, whom Lex met up with in his limo. Lex declared war on Reston, and then pushed him out of the limo which was traveling at 40 miles per hour. After their reheasal dinner, Lex and Helen broke up again after she learned that he stole something from her office, but Lex managed to dig deep and beg forgiveness. Soon after they were finally married, but while flying to their honeymoon, something went terribly wrong. Lex woke up to find the plane empty and crashing. Psychotic break Lex managed to survive the crash and ended up on a deserted island where he spent over three months. On the island, Lex met Louis Leery Jr., an insane individual that thwarted all his attempts to be rescued. When the man attacked Lex and chased him, Lex hacked Louis to death with a machete minutes earlier of being rescued. Lex was shocked to learn that there hadn't been anyone else on the island and that he had a breakdown while on the island and imagined the whole incident; it was all a manifestation of Lex's own hatred of his father and his struggle with his humanity. When he returned to New York City, Lex confronted his father at LexCorp headquarters accusing him of setting him up to die. Lex Sr. told Lex that it was Helen who had tried to murder him, but Lex refused to believe him. After he learned that Helen had lied to everyone about the circumstances of the crash, Lex planned his revenge. When they went on yet another plane ride to try to rekindle their marriage, Lex confronted Helen, revealing that she had been working for his father to spy on him after all, but that she'd decided to kill him instead, against Lex Sr.'s wishes. After Lex finished telling Helen what he knew, she pulled a gun on him. Lex fought with Helen over the gun and in the struggle the gun went off and the pilot was killed. Lex fought to get control of the plane, and while he did so, Helen escaped via parachute and was never seen again. Lex decided to try and get along better with his father and accept his destiny as a Luthor. He told his father, "If I were anyone else's son, I would have died on that island. If I keep my pride in check, I know there's a lot more I could learn from you.". He and his father agreed to run LexCorp together and work on their relationship. Lex continued to want nothing more than to have a real family with his father, and later admitted to Chloe that all he wanted was for his father to love him. To ensure that Lex was psychologically fit to remain employed, his father requested that Lex submit to five therapy sessions, to which Lex eventually agreed to. Lex had his five sessions with Claire Foster. Due to his refusal to go into personal traumas, she suggested that Lex continue with more sessions. He refused to continue his therapy until he lost his temper and threatened Donald White. During the course of the battle of wills between Lex and Lex Sr., Chloe uncovered evidence that Lex Sr. had murdered his parents for the insurance money needed to start LexCorp. During a later therapy session, Lex described his time on the island and his encounter with Louis. His hesitation to bring up Louis stemmed from being afraid to confront his own darkness. Without Lex's knowledge, Claire called Lex Sr. to mention that the childhood incident wasn't so isolated. When his long-lost half-brother Alexei Luthor and Lex Sr. kicked Lex out of the mansion, he stayed with the Kents and did chores around the farm. Afterwards, Lex finally secured his company again with the help of Alexei. In an effort to get out from under his father's thumb once and for all, Lex went to the police with the information found by Chloe, but Lex Sr. had learned of Lex's plan and had him drugged to make people believe that his son was insane. Morgan Edge was in on Lex Sr.'s plan. While under the effects of the drugs, Lex witnessed Jon's abilities. Lex found himself in Belle Reve, where he was counseled with the other patients and given his daily medication. He insisted that the only reason he was there was due to his father trying to silence him. After criticism from the other patients, Lex then went along with everybody in claiming that he was insane. During his time, he reflected on his discovery of Jon's abilities. He envisioned Jon freeing him and going with him to take revenge on his father. After a while he realized that all he wanted was to exploit Jon, and then vowed to become a more trustworthy friend. When Jon came to visit, Lex assured him that he kept the secret to himself. He requested for Jon to break him out, only to make a failed escape attempt. To prevent Lex from telling anyone else about his past or trying to stop him, Lex Sr. requested that Lex be given electroshock therapy, which completely erased the seven weeks of his life. Later, Lex went to Dr. Lawrence Garner, seeking his help in regaining his memories. He underwent an experimental process which involved being lowered into a tank of liquefied kryptonite. Although he didn't regain memory of the past seven weeks of his life, Lex did regain his true memories of his younger brother's death at the hands of his step-mother years previously. Later, Lex was informed by Chloe of his grandparents' murder at the hands of his father and Edge, and got the information to the FBI. Lex later attended Clark Kent's funeral after he was, unbeknownst to anyone at the time, poised by Lex Sr. Soon after, Lex's room about Jon was found out by Jon himself. Angered and hurt over the fact that Lex had been investigating him all of his life, Jon ended their friendship. Though he was arrested by the FBI, Lex Sr. proved to be especially brutal and tried to poison his son in retaliation. Learning the truth Apparently, Lex's incredible alien immune system saved him from dying but still required blood filtration every 72 hours for sometime to flush out the toxins. His immune system eventually fully cured him. With Lex Sr. in jail, Lex decided to continue one of his father's projects: search for the Stones of Power. His quest took him to Egypt, where he obtained an ancient artifact. After paying a large amount of money to erase all the evidence of his visit, Lex left in his private plane. During the flight, the plane hit some turbulence and the statue broke, revealing a mysterious stone. Meanwhile, Jon Kent flew up to Lex's plane and ripped off the door at 20,000 feet. As Lex and Dr. Harden were tossed about in another cabin, Kent stepped into the plane, reached out his hand and drew the stone through the cabin wall to him. Lex scrambled up to look through the hole and caught a glimpse of his friend before he flew away. In the meantime, Lex decided to keep what he saw to himself and asked Jon for a second chance, reestablishing their friendship. Lex continued to help Jon, and shared with him the manuscript he bought that contained a hidden map that led to one of the Stones of Power. He also discovered that Lori Lemaris had been searching for the stones as well. He continued taking charge of his father's projects and starting his own research on people with special abilities. When Lex Sr. was released from prison Lex was unimpressed with his father's moral makeover and then accepted the offer of Lori Lemaris to team up on the search of the stones before his father could find them. Later, Lex and Dr. Otis Ford were injured when conducting an experiment on kryptonite, leaving Luthor more ruthless than usual. Jon and Chloe visited Lex in the hospital and began to ask what happened. Lex told Jon that he'd take them to the lab and show him what he was doing. Jon accepted and prepared to leave, while Chloe decided to stay behind to ask the scientist a few questions first. Before Dr. Ford was visited by Chloe, Lex visited him and put air into his IV tube, thus killing the scientist in order to prevent him from talking. Lex then exited the room to find Chloe who wondered why Lex was there. She asked if she could see the scientist, but Lex told her that he was sleeping. Lex then walked away when a code blue was alarmed for the scientist's room and Chloe realized that the scientist was dead. Later at the Luthor Mansion, Lex was met by his father and Alexei who was visiting for the weekend for a LexCorp fundraiser. Lex Jr. agreed to attend the charity event with his family, on the condition that it was instead held in the LexCorp Plaza. Not long after, the mentally afflicted Lex Jr. decided to imprison his half-brother in the wine cellar just as he had once done as a practical joke years earlier. He explained to Alexei that he was doing to this because he found him to be too "weak" and a pale reflection of the Luthor name. At the LexCorp lab, Lex showed Jon and Chloe around and explained that he had been conducting experiments with plants, trying to get them to grow in the most harsh environments. Lex then opened a locker containing kryptonite samples and Jon excused himself, blaming the apple for his nausea attack. Lex, however, took notice of Jon's reaction to the kryptonite. Mexoments later, a large block of concrete from the damaged lab dropped on top of Jon and Chloe. Jon protected Chloe from the falling debris and brought her to the house, while Lex secretly watched. That evening, Jon went to the Luthor Mansion after receiving an urgent message from Lex. Lex showed Jon a samurai sword and told him the legend of how it was forged on Mount Fuji and used by the Katai warriors and could cut through anything. He told of a legend that the strongest of the Katai warriors turned upon the others, who all fell at his hand; finally, with nothing to lose, the last of the Katai used the legendary sword and cleaved him in two, discovering that he wasn't even human. Lex suddenly swung the sword at Jon, who instinctively blocked it with his forearm. The blade shattered, leaving Jon speechless as Lex accused him of not trusting him. Jon tried to explain but Lex angrily declared that he would dedicate his life to exposing Jon's secret. After not making any moves to expose Jon's powers over the next few days, Lex reevaluated his decision and decided to instead blackmail his super-powered friend into working alongside him. Lex soon encountered Jon at the Kent farm and tried to coerce him into joining him so they could find the Stones of Power together. Jon declined and gripped his throat, but Lex put on his father's kryptonite ring and told Jon that he knew his weakness. Lana Lang and Donald White soon arrived and Lex shot White in the leg as he departed. The next day, Jon, under the influence of Zeus again, went to Lex to force him to give up his manuscript and also released Alexei from the wine cellar. Through his words and actions, Lex realized that Jon was acting differently. After refusing to give up the manuscript, Jon started to choke the life out of him until Lex managed to subdue him with his father's kryptonite ring once again and Jon fled. After learning that Lois Lane and his father each had a stone, Lex tried to get ahold of them, but they were both eventually taken by Jon. Angered, even when he found his office a mess with Chloe there, he figured that Jon was in the mix of all it. Incredibly obsessed and notwithstanding the impending meteor shower, Lex dragged Chloe along with him to the Kawatche Caves to find Jon, but was attacked by Chloe. Money and power After the meteor shower, he started working on projects that would prove to be dangerous to others, such as Leviathan and Project 1138, and would also hide the fact that he had the Black Ship in his possession. About a month later, Lex and Tana were held captive by two crazed deputies who demanded to know where the black ship was. Lex was shot and almost bled to death. Tana remained by his side and the ordeal brought them closer. Lex used his resources to find Milton Fine in Honduras, and was led to believe that Fine was a government agent for the U.S. State Department who was investigating the recent meteor shower. Lex let Tana in on his plans with the virus he had been developing for Fine, but knew he could not trust Fine with what he had planned so he developed a vaccine for Fine's deadly virus. To stop him from carrying out any further, Tana told Lex about the meteor rocks which could weaken beings like the Disciples of Zod. However, Fine injected Lex with the vaccine, and shortly after, Lex developed accelerated healing. When Lex was injected with the Limbo drug while trying to save Tana, he died and awoke in the afterlife where he encountered his stepmother. Lillian told Lex how disgusted she was with him for not taking her advice, and told him that, by going down his current path of darkness, he would become a murderer. Later, Lex was abducted by Brainiac and given Kryptonian powers. He was later returned and confronted by Lex Sr., whom he threw against a car with his newfound super-strength. Lex shared his powers with Tana and told her to meet him on the roof of LuthorCorp in Metropolis. However, the abilities began to corrupt Lex driving him mentally unstable. Lex confronted Jon at the Kent Farm and told him that this was a new step in his destiny, now that he had Lana at his side. He then attacked him with his Kryptonian abilities, and Jon reacted to it, letting Lex know that he had the same powers as he did. After a brief but intense fight, Jon defeated Lex and prepared to stab Lex with a Kryptonian dagger. However, he hesitated and Lex managed to distract him long enough for Brainiac to send Jon to the Phantom Zone and began overseeing the destruction happening around Metropolis. Lana met him on the roof of LexCorp, and he kissed her. SV S4 When Clark returned from the Phantom Zone, he managed to free Lex of the Kryptonian abilities by using the Crystal of El to send Brainiac to the Phantom Zone, thus restoring Lex back to normal with no recollection of the destruction he caused while in possession of the Kryptonian abilities, other than what Lana told him. Lex had Lana move into the Luthor Mansion due to the Metropolis University dorms being closed. Shortly after, he was kidnapped by Orlando Block. Block threatened Lex until he told him about a serum that would supposedly endow a person with superhuman strength, and brought in Lana to be the test subject. Luckily, Lex got loose and killed Block. However, the laboratory caught fire, but Clark secretly put it out and Lex and Lana were saved. Lex hosted a charity costume ball to raise money for the families and victims of Dark Thursday, and consummated his relationship with Lana. Later, he enlisted Lex Sr.'s help in testing Lana's loyalty to the Luthor family. Lex later encountered an old classmate, Oliver Queen, at their Excelsior Academy class reunion, and he had to come to terms with the events that happened years ago. Lex was shot with an arrow by the Green Arrow. As Lex lay dying, Clark gave him a healing drug to save his life. In one of his lowest moves, Lex seemingly had the maker of the drug murdered and had a teenager from the Halfway House blamed for it. As all of this was going on, Lana learned that she was pregnant. Feeling that her relationship with Lex had begun to go downhill because of Lex's dishonesty and mistrust, Lana seemed devastated by the pregnancy. Lex was confronted by Jimmy Olsen with evidence of his meeting with Dr. Groll to discuss Level 33.1 and had Jimmy fired from the Daily Planet. Lana grew tired of Lex's obsession with superhumans and gave Lex an ultimatum: his obsession or her. Lex ultimately chose Lana, but she suspected that he only did so just to satisfy her. After learning that Lana was pregnant, Lex asked her to marry him. However, he didn't want to pressure Lana into an answer and waited several weeks for her to respond. Lana confessed to Chloe that something about Lex made her hesitate, and she still had feelings for Clark. When Lana's comments were published in the gossip column of the Daily Planet by Linda Lake, Lex had to face the reason for Lana's hesitation. However, Lana chose to resolve her feelings for Clark and accept Lex's proposal. Lex worked with Dr. Robert Bethany to manipulate Tobias Rice into identifying meteor-infected people. He supervised the kidnapping and experimentation of Chloe Sullivan. Lex caught Bart Allen and displayed a new level of inhumanity by torturing the young man in the Ridge Facility of LuthorCorp before he was rescued by the Justice League. For years, Lex suspected that Clark was a superhuman and finally set out to discover the truth by attempting to clone him after somehow obtaining a piece of his DNA. After several failed clones, Lex was finally able to create one that was able survive on his own, however, because he had so little of Clark's DNA, he too was imperfect and remained in a coma. While Lex was at Reeves Dam, "Bizarro" awoke from his coma and began fighting Clark, who was there to destroy the clone. As the dam was about to burst, Lex watched as the water washed ashore and narrowly escaped death. Lex was later approached by Bizarro in need of finding Clark and killing him. Lex was later revealed to be responsible for making Tess Mercer the editor at the Daily Planet. It was also revealed that he had purchased the Daily Planet because he wanted to keep a closer eye on Clark. On his wedding day, Lex confessed to Lex Sr. that he was afraid Lana would not show up. That same day, Dr. Langston, Lana's obstetrician, attempted to blackmail Lex. In a fit of rage, Lex accidentally murdered Langston, but Lex Sr. found out and berated him for doing such a sloppy job of cleaning up his messes. Due to Lex Sr.'s coercion, Lana did indeed show up and she and Lex were married. A week after the wedding, Lana miscarried and fell into a deep depression. Lex seemed concerned for Lana's health and state of mind, but he became increasingly preoccupied with his Level 33.1 project and the recent story about The-Red-Blue Blur. Lex used blackmail to get Pete to find out who the Red-Blue Blur was in return for protecting Chloe's secret as a mutant. When Pete returned, Lex started torturing Pete into telling him about The Blur until Lex was knocked unconscious by The Blur himself. Lex received the DVD that had incriminating information on it from Black Canary. He payed her and offered more for her if she brought in Green Arrow and The Blur. Once Black Canary appeared, knowing he tricked her, Lex shot her and forced her to tell him about The-Red-Blue Blur and Green Arrow, only to start an intense fight with the heroic, green archer. He later got stabbed by a dagger from the Black Canary, as he watched both of them leave. Lex had Tess help him get computers in the Daily Planet, especially Chloe's, Lois' and Clark's connected to his so he could see what they were doing. Lex began to suspect that Clark and the Blur were one in the same and planned to have Tess help him get the answers to the questions that plagued him. Lex later found out about Project Traveler, a project created by Lex Sr. a few years earlier devoted to all his findings about Clark Kent, but was unable to access them. Lana continued to pull away, but continued to pretend to be his devoted wife. After Lex Sr. returned to his office, Lex questioned his father about Project Traveler. He then stole his father's Traveler key and later pushed his father out of his office window. When the authorities came, Lex made up a story about hearing him fall to his death outside of his office. Somewhat overwrought with guilt, Lex saw his childhood personality questioning him about what he had done. He then later returned to the mansion, and remembering every trip he went on with his father, as he told a story to Tess. Lex found a Traveler key in Chloe's desk at the Daily Planet, and had her fired. As he found Clark in the mansion, the two had a heated discussion and argument about their friendship and their own fathers. While he was being tortured with guilt by his childhood personality, Lex did away with it, for he claimed it made him weak. Lex made Lex Sr.'s funeral cut down to only one participant, him. As he was ready to fly over to Zurich, Lex was halted by one of his security men who told him that there was a problem between him and the government, but Lex managed to make it to Zurich where he opened Lionel's safety deposit box and found a strange cryptograph and pentagon piece. When Chloe was in danger by the government, Lex came to the rescue and ended the investigation for Jimmy. Lex reminded Jimmy Olsen that because he thought of Jimmy and the Daily Planet employees were like family to him, family should help each other out when needed. After returning home, Lex put the clues together he had gathered about Project Traveler and discovered a device placed in the chimney of the Luthor Mansion. Bringing the pentagon piece and device together, showed an image of the Earth and exact coordinates to a certain point placed deep into the Arctic Circle. As he was searching for a specific location in the Arctic, he had Jimmy keep Lois occupied with a fake story as he threatened to put Chloe in jail. When Lana decided to leave Lex, he assumed that Clark had finally come between them and slapped Lana across the face, however, Lana told him that he would have to kill her to keep her. Lex then left for the Arctic and had the Department of Domestic Security go after Chloe when Jimmy failed to do his bidding. Lex then arrived in the Fortress, with Clark arriving shortly after. The two had a brief confrontation, then Lex placed the Control Device in the console of the Fortress of Solitude, and the Fortress started crumbling down on them with him and Clark inside. SV S5 Lex went missing after the collapse of the Fortress Of Solitude and was not found. He was presumed dead. Lex knew that in case he didn't return from the Arctic, he had to pick someone to run LuthorCorp; he appointed Tess Mercer as his potential successor. Tess Mercer and Clark Kent both stated that they believed that Lex was still alive. When the Crystal of Knowledge was stolen by an unknown criminal, one of Tess' assistant believed that Lex was responsible, yet Tess thought it was someone else toying with her. Oliver thought he had found Lex after tracking many emails that were sent to Tess Mercer. He went to Cuba, thinking he had located Lex in an empty warehouse but instead found the presumed dead Lana Lang who was also looking for Lex. Lana told him that massive amounts of LuthorCorp technology was there just two hours before, hinting that Lex was there, but she herself was unsure if he was alive. Lex was later seen viewing the wedding video of Chloe and Jimmy's wedding involving the massacre. Lana later revealed to Tess that Lex had in fact implanted cameras behind both of her eyes when he rescued her from an accident a couple of years previous and was using her as his eyes and ears until she used a device to block the transmissions. Still using view screens and cameras, Lex relied on life support through tubes and breathing machines. His face was partially scarred. He wore a meteor rock ring with an L insignia. He used Winslow Schott to assist him in his revenge against Tess Mercer and Oliver Queen. Watching a view screen connected from Schott's puppet eye, he monitored Schott's setup of a meteor-rock bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet, though, Clark managed to stop Lex's plan. A short time later, Lex's health began failing again, and was put into a coma until parts of his clone bodies were able to be used to heal his injuries. Personality and traits Lex Luthor was an extremely complex individual and one of the most dangerously intelligent men on the planet according to some. Ruthless, efficient and creative, as well as a brilliant scientist, his status as a billionaire industrialist made him an extremely powerful and formidable opponent. Lex desperately sought the love of a family. He constantly sought his father's approval and was envious of Jon Kent's relationship with his own father. He thought of Jon as the brother he never got to have. Additionally, his romantic relationships were intense. He married both Indries Moomji and Helen Bryce after relatively short courtships. Lex was Left-Handed. Relationships Family Lex Luthor Sr. Lex and his father had a fraught relationship due to the latter's forceful and cruel parenting to the former. Lex Sr. saw himself as the ruler of a great business empire, grooming his son to take over someday. Lex Sr. frequently tested Lex Jr. in order to build his guile and resourcefulness. Not wanting to be simply labeled as "the son of Lex Luthor", Lex Jr. created his own company, due to which Lex Sr. saw Lex Jr. as a rival. Even when Lex returned to his father's company to work with his Lex Sr., he constantly saw his son as a threat and could never fully let Lex Jr. in. In many ways, Lex Sr. represented the criminal mastermind that Lex Jr. was destined to become. Lena Luthor II Alexis Luthor Alexei Luthor Friends Jon Kent In the first year of Lex and Jon's relationship they became good friends, as they often saved each other from danger. But Lex began to abandon truth and justice in search of power and control. He has become more arrogant, eventually stylizing himself as a protector of the world. As Lex and Jon grew apart, he more often displays personality traits similar to his father. Currently, Lex seems to have accepted his destiny of becoming the tyrannical and ruthless leader his father raised him to be. He has abandoned the agricultural roots of LexCorp and converted it into a leading military contractor. He has developed prisons or laboratories on which he experiments or controls Mutants and metahumans. Lex has killed people in the past, but now seems much more willing to kill or torture someone simply for making him angry or if they fail to cooperate. His thirst for power has become stronger as well. Even as Lex and Lana's relationship intensified, he seemed to focus more on obtaining power and his fixation of The Blur than Tana's difficult pregnancy. Romances Amanda Rothman Victoria Hardwick Indries Moomji/Desiree Atkins/Allison Sanders/Seductress Helen Bryce Tana Moon Amanda Spence Tana Moon clone Powers and Abilities Powers Immunity To Disease: Lex Luthor's highly efficient immune system, which was because of his partial extraterrestrial biology, rendered him immune against many Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities Gifted Businessman: Lex Luthor was one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne and Anthony Stark. Seasoned Politician: Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. Genius-level Intellect: Luthor possessed a genius level intellect. Trained Combatant: Lex Luthor was highly trained in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat, including judo, fencing, boxing, and taekwondo. He was also an expert in swordplay, and gun handling. Multilingual: Luthor spoke fluent German, Mandarin and Japanese in addition to his first language English. Weaknesses His own arrogance, megalomania, jealousy, ruthlessness and at one point daddy issues. Paraphernalia Equipment Luthor created and used many different advanced technological devices including his battle suit. Transportation A Lexus LFA. Weapons Green Kryptonite Ring, numerous hand guns, especially a silver Beretta 92FS Inox in 9 mm Parabellum. Appearances References